


Don't Try to Wake

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is going to fulfill one of Mycroft's deepest desires. Such a shame he won't be awake to experience it. Although...that is the point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try to Wake

Mycroft Holmes was generally a light sleeper. His work meant that often he needed to be awake at a moments notice. Tonight, though, he’d been exhausted when he finally got home. He’d stripped down to just pants and a vest, curled up around a pillow and quickly finding sleep.

He dreamt of Lestrade; he could smell the man. Thought of Greg’s hands on him. He moaned softly as his pants were tugged down, breath hot against his ear.

“My…” Greg murmured, leaning into him. “Stay asleep, My, only me.” He stroked a gentle hand over Mycroft’s spine, dipping a dry, warm finger between his cheeks.

Mycroft groaned and rutted slowly against the bed, thighs parting automatically as he settled onto his stomach. Greg would take care of him. 

Greg chuckled, knowing that Mycroft had wanted this for ages. Had only admitted it with a rough pleading cry one night while Greg was fucking into him, slow and deep and tantalizing. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the vial of oil, already warm from being carried close to his skin and uncorked it, pouring it along Mycroft’s arse. He shifted away, stripping before coming back and massaging the glistening skin laid out for him. 

Mycroft moaned again. Part of him tried to wake, but the rest of him shushed that part, relaxing underneath the touch, wanting Gregory inside of him, knowing that it was his lover; nobody else would have made it so far into the house.

“Ahh, ahh,” Greg said, hushing Mycroft as he stirred slightly. “Sleep my love. Let me take you.” He waited until the man had relaxed again and used his thumbs to spread his hole, and leaned down, tongue flickering just within his entrance, saliva mixing with the oil. 

Mycroft whimpered in his sleep, rutting against the bed again as if he were a horny teenager and not a secret leader of the free world.

“That’s it. What are you seeing right now? Is it me? Or am I just watching?” Greg murmured, pulling his face away. “Seeing someone else take you. Use you, like a dirty whore.” He pressed a single finger inside, adding a second quickly. “You’d never let that happen. Maybe when you’re awake I’ll tie you down,” he said, scissoring Mycroft open. “Can you even hear me right now? Is my voice inside your dreams?” he whispered, leaning forward to his ear again. “Can you hear me telling you how I’d tie you down with a vibrator in your needy hole, and make you beg and plead to come?” 

Mycroft groaned, Greg’s words filtering down. He dreamt of the way Greg could take him apart, imagined Greg fucking him open and then leaving him there, allowing someone else to come and use him. Imagined being full of come, dripping with it, Greg’s and others. Maybe they’d come on him and leave him with come running down his face. His tongue darted out as if he could taste.

Greg chuckled at Mycroft’s sound, seeing his tongue dart out. His lover was waking up, slowly, but certainly. He pressed a third and then fourth finger in easily, knowing that Mycroft was almost ready, knowing that as long as he didn’t rush, he’d be able to get his cock inside in one thrust. “You’re going to wake up full of me,” he murmured, more for his benefit then Mycroft’s as he curved his fingers. 

Mycroft cried out, hips lifting from the bed, starting to come fully awake now as his nerves spiked with pleasure.

Greg immediately pulled his fingers away, stroking down Mycroft’s spine again. “Not yet, my love. Not yet,” he said soothingly. 

Mycroft relaxed into the pillow again, whimpering softly as his he sought a return of that fullness, canting his hips.

Greg brushed his lips over Mycroft’s freckled shoulders, positioning himself between his legs and lining up. With a gentle breath, he began to push in, Mycroft taking him easily. 

Mycroft moaned, the feeling familiar and hot. He clutched his pillow, groaning at the sensation of Greg pushing inside of him, taking him, claiming him for his own.

“How long until you wake beneath me?” Greg whispered, thrusting his hips gently. “How long until you realize I’m inside you, and you wake with my name on your lips? With a plea for more, harder, faster. You’re desperate to let go, you want me to just take my pleasure from you.” 

Mycroft’s head twisted against the pillow. He groaned at the slow pleasure, at the hot words in his ear. A shift of the hips and he cried out as his prostate was struck again, eyes flying open this time.

“Good morning, Mycroft,” Greg purred, biting down on his shoulder as he pressed deeper. 

Mycroft groaned. “Gregory,” he whispered. He was really here, he was really fucking him into the mattress while he was asleep. Perfect.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Greg said, kissing over the bite marks he left. “Have I succeeded?” 

“Very much so. Move. Harder.”

“I was waiting for that,” Greg chuckled, pulling out and tugging Mycroft’s hips up in a smooth movement, the pillow shifting below them. “As you wish,” he said, and drove in hard, cock pressing against Mycroft’s prostate with each thrust.

Mycroft cried out, still not fully awake, reveling at the feel of this, cock dragging against the bedsheets. “I’m gonna come,” he whispered.

“Do it,” Greg ordered. “Come for me. I’m gonna keep fucking you till you’re hard again.” 

Groaning, Mycroft came, feeling the dampness spreading on the sheets, blushing at knowing it was his own fault.

“Look at that,” Greg tutted, rocking in hard and fast. “The sheets are so dirty now, and it’s all you. You just love being used don’t you?” 

“Yes, yes, Gregory,” Mycroft groaned, writhing underneath him.

“How long is it going to take you to get hard again? Not long, I bet.” 

“Not if you keep moving like that, no.”

“Then I suppose I’ll speed up,” Greg said, doing exactly that.

Mycroft goaned. “Fuck me, Gregory, fuck me like you mean it.”

“If you still don’t believe I mean it, I’m obviously not doing it good enough,” Greg panted, fucking him hard. He slipped a hand beneath him, fondling his balls.

Mycroft arched against him, pinned by Greg’s body weight. Another curse slipped free of his lips.

“I know you want to be filled. I won’t come until you do again,” Greg threatened. 

“God, Gregory,” Mycroft moved against him.

“I know you, Mycroft Holmes,” Greg purred. “And you are mine.” He thrust in hard, pressing against his prostate again. 

“Yes, yes,” moaned Mycroft, writhing underneath him.

“Tell me who you belong to, who knows you,” Greg said, feeling Mycroft’s cock harden under him. 

“You, Gregory. It’s only you.”

Greg growled possessively, and pulled out, flipping Mycroft roughly onto his back before thrusting back inside. “You’re fucking mine.” 

“Yes, yes, Gregory.” Mycroft grabbed the headboard, wrapping his legs around Greg’s waist.

“Are you ready to come for me again?” Greg asked, leaning down and nipping at his throat.

“Anything for you,” he moaned.

“Then come,” Greg ordered, slamming in deep once more and coming with a harsh cry. 

Mycroft came again across his stomach, trembling with the force of it before collapsing back against the bed, pulling down Greg’s head and seeking his kisses.

Greg chuckled, kissing him greedily, and curling into him. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.” Mycroft smiled back, shutting his eyes with a sigh as Greg did the same. “Love you, My.” 

Mycroft muttered sentiment and snuggled against him, careful to avoid the wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
